Harmon
'''Harmon '''was a Namekian accountant and working-musical composer who was married to Kuzynthia and is an RP character of TheGreatKuzon!. He is a distant cousin to Ocarin. He has a son, Otori. Overview Harmon is a well-refined, smart young man who currently works as a part-time accountant, and pursues a career as an orchestra composer, and leads a small symphony. Harmon is an intellectual idealist who loves to study reality and the future. Physically, he is not very strong but mentally he is. He is very nice, kept-to-himself and doesn't say much. One of the largest assets of his life is his love, Kuzynthia, who find each other to be soulmates. His name is based on the harp instrument. Background Harmon is the son of Elder Flute, a village elder on Namek, born in spring 1077. As a child, Harmon was hard-working and interested in his ancestry. He is a distant cousin to Chancellor of Earth, Ocarin. Harmon moved to Earth in 1098 and lives in Supreme City. Harmon met Kuzynthia on one of the many trips her grandfather took to Namek in the 1090s. They used to escape his village to play and talk, and get to know each other on a personal level. Eventually, they found themselves to be soulmates, feeling considerable warmth around each other. Some did not like the idea of a Human and a Namekian's love and were opposed. They didn't care. They both understand each other, in their own sort of way, and are always close. Harmon graduated in May 1105 with a Master's Degree in Music Composition from Supreme City University. Birth of a son Otori (1108) For years, soulmates Kuzynthia and Harmon were in deep love, but eventually, they wanted a child. It is not possible for Humans and Namekians to reproduce, normally. KJ (who was on the Tour de Politik II at the time), her grandpa, consulted top Earth scientists, and they came up with a solution. Both parents gave samples of their genetics to them, and waited for months for them to see what they could do. They soon revealed the operation was a success, using a Neracer X4000 Genetics machine, and the very first genetically-modified Human-Namekian child was born. Since Harmon had no surname, they chose Kuzynthia's, Kuz. His first name was Kuzon, out of respect for her clan, however Harmon chose the nickname Otori, meaning "flowing river" in Namekian. Revolution, Death of Otori, Raising Kuzon VII (1108-48) Harmon and Kuzynthia tried to shroud their son from the Great Universal Revolution growing up, which lasted 12 years. After it, Harmon and Kuzynthia helped contribute duing the Universal Great Harmonium, to restoring planets and building defenses across the universe, along with the rest of the Lookout Crew. On 10 June 1130, his son Otori's wife Tiana was scheduled to give birth to a son. Kuzynthia and Harmon were present. She gave birth to a healthy boy Kuzon VII, but in the process, Tiana died. This struck Otori hard, and he was unable to care for his son for several days. Kuzynthia and Harmon took care of the baby. On 13 June, only 3 days later, Otori (who was genetically unnatural) was stricken with a sudden illness on his insides, and died. Striking her and Harmon extremely hard, they stayed strong and took it up to themselves to raise Kuzon VII, and did the next 18 years. On 5 September 1145, Kuzynthia's grandfather KJ finally died at his home at Kuz Manor. She was present with her grandson. Kuzon VII, a very smart boy, graduated, went to college, and became an adult in 1148. Kuzynthia and Harmon were proud of him, he was much like his great-grandfather KJ was. Later life, death (1148-72) Kuzynthia and Harmon grew older together and enjoyed their later years. She never retired and worked at Capsule Corp. until she was an old woman. Her and Harmon travelled space together and went on vacations, learned to dance, and were very close in their final years together as soulmates. On 2 April 1172, Harmon died from cancer at their home. Kuzynthia became extremely sick and depressive, as her entire family she grew up with were now gone. Her son comforted her. She continued to live in her and Harmon's house, where she lived alone and knitted for her great-grandchildren, before her death in 1187. Kuzynthia went to Heaven, where she met Harmon once again, and spent eternity together, walking in an infinite field of flowers. She finally achieved inner peace. Harmon and Kuzynthia Category:Namekians Category:Characters Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Asexual Category:Pages added by TheGreatKuzon!